Midnight Rendezvous
by peridot scarves
Summary: A midnight encounter with a certain young dark lord, leaves Hermione wondering... [Tom Riddle x Hermione]
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; you know who it belongs to. Also the idea for this story was inspired by Artemis Fowl's Sleepless. I hope she updates soon! **I don't own Harry Potter; you know who it belongs to. Also the idea for this story was inspired by Artemis Fowl's . I hope she updates soon! 

**Summary: **A midnight encounter with a certain young dark lord, leaves Hermione wondering… Tom x Hermione

**Notes: **This story is set in Hermione's sixth year. Midnight Rendezvous is an alternative to HBP.

* * *

**_Midnight Rendezvous _**

_Chapter 1_

A gentle draft of wind blew through the open window, causing a figure a big red armchair to shiver. Her hair was slightly mussed and her head bent over quite a big book. Many moments of silence passed before she closed the book, a gentle sigh escaping her lips.

Getting up Hermione stretched her sore limbs before walking over to the window. The moonlight spilled onto the window sill, creating an ethereal light, but the sight wasn't very odd considering this was a school for magic. Ron and Harry had gone right to bed, with a hasty goodnight; she figured they had a rigorous Quidditch session.

But Hermione had stayed up all night, bent over various books to the point where she couldn't even fall asleep. And one by one, everyone went up to their dormitories bidding her a sleepy goodbye. Pretty soon, she was the only one left.

For some odd reason, it felt like fate didn't want her to miss something tonight. Looking up at the heavens, she felt the stars smile mischievously down at her. Deciding she couldn't get any sleep anyway, Hermione decided to head up toward the Astronomy Tower.

* * *

The brunette slowly crept out of the dormitory and headed towards the tower. Even though she had spent six years at Hogwarts exploring the hallways and creeping around at night; the passages still sent shivers up her spine. The shadows danced across the walls, creating figures and stories that only came alive at night. Reaching the stairwell, Hermione let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The Gryffindor briskly walked up the stairwell. After ten steps she reached the top, and saw something that made the breath hitch in her throat.

The sky was splayed out before her, like an artist's canvas board. A billion stars shone down at her, each one twinkling proudly. But in the midst of all that beauty, something else caught her eye.

A small object was reflecting the bright moon light. Stepping closer the Gryffindor realized it was lying on the stone banister. Gingerly, Hermione picked it up not knowing whether it was dangerous or not. Hogwarts had taught her to treat unknown objects with great caution. She traced the grooves of the object gently with her fingers and felt something inscribed on it. Groping in her robes for her wand, she was dismayed when she didn't find it. She must have left it in the common room.

'_I really am getting careless these days; I'll just have to improvise then.'_

Hermione reached over the edge of the banister, trying to get the moonlight to shine over the object in her hands. And when it did, she noticed it was a badge, a Head Boy badge in fact!

Tracing the H.B. inscription in again, she couldn't help but think that this was all too strange. Hermione knew the Head Boy and thought it was strange how he could be so careless. But before she could ponder over this more thoroughly, a strong gust of wind swayed her and Hermione lost her footing.

A high pitched scream resounded in the night air, as Hermione toppled over the banister. Closing her eyes and covering her face, she waited for the bloody impact.

**A/N: **Do you like it so far? Reviews and constructed criticism is appreciated. Did you think it was a cliff hanger? Well anyway, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter and again you know who it belongs to.

**Notes: **Thanks to my reviewers, the help was appreciated.

* * *

_**Midnight Rendezvous**_

_Chapter 2_

Regrets, loves and hates all rushed through her mind as she desperately sought to save her self, but alas to no avail. '_Is this really the end?'_ she wondered. All the things she could have done, all the things she would have fixed, if only…if only…

Though Hermione was never the type to give up, this time it seemed that saving herself was nearly impossible. Her fear clouded her mind, and her courage and determination diminished. Where were Harry and Ron when she needed them the most?

But strangely enough the deafening impact never came; instead two strong arms clasped around her waist, and hoisted her to safety.

For a second Hermione was still scared, convinced she was falling to her untimely death, but when she didn't feel the cold wind howling in her face, Hermione opened her eyes. To her relief she wasn't hurtling through the air. But the relief didn't wash over her in huge waves like she had expected but it was more subtle. It blew in puffs into her body like a small kind of thankfulness, like when you didn't fail a test. Somehow she felt as if she had known she was never going to get hurt. This night was getting weirder and weirder.

Sighing, Hermione leaned back into her savior's chest, instinctively thinking it was either Ron or Harry. But it was neither Hermione soon found out as a smug voice commented in her ear,

"Getting awfully comfortable aren't we?"

That was all it took to snap the Gryffindor out of her hazy reality. Immediately she broke out of her mystery savior's grasp. His face was completely hidden in the dark, and the moonlight wasn't helping her very much. But hearing the smugness in his voice, she guessed too soon.

"Malfoy!"

But no cocky reply followed her accusation; it couldn't be Malfoy, could it?

Instead the mystery person took out his wand and muttered a quiet, "Lumos!"

The dark night sky was immediately illuminated by the soft glow of light emanating from the stranger's wand. Though it wasn't as bright as Hermione would have fancied it to be, the light was still enough for her to make out her rescuer's features.

A pale face stared back at her, highlighted with various shadows from his wand. Thick dark hair rested on top of his hair, rippling a chocolate brown where the light hit it. A few strands of hair fell in front of his eyes, mingling with his thick lashes. His eyes… they were a curious color. Blue like water but dark like storm clouds, in fact they seemed a deep hazel color.

If Hermione wasn't totally bewildered, she would have blushed furiously under the intense gaze of the handsome boy standing in front of her.

Some where in the deep recesses of her mind came the memory that she was standing staring at this stranger and looking like a complete idiot. Finding her voice, Hermione attempted to make a suitable thank you.

"Erm… well… thank you for saving me. I don't know what would have happened if … if you hadn't been there. I owe a lot to you."

"Its no problem, I was just in the right place at the right time."

Hermione relaxed, hearing his smooth voice. He was probably right; maybe he had just been in the right place at the right time.

His face seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. He was probably a 7th year. She must've passed him on her way to class or something. Hermione's eyes traced his form as he leaned against the stone banister, tilting his head skywards. Yet there was something oddly unsettling about him.

"Couldn't sleep?"

The boy's smooth voice broke her train of thoughts.

"No, not really. A sudden burst of insomnia seemed to have taken control of my body."

"Yeah, same here. Who knew the fates were so cruel." A bit of sarcastic humor laced his words.

Hermione found herself enjoying this conservation; he was very easy to talk to. Maybe she would see him around more often.

"May I ask your name?"

"Um, well ..." Should she trust him with her name? He had virtually popped out of nowhere but he _had_ _saved_ her. It was only polite to introduce herself.

"It's Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm Tom Riddle."

* * *

**A/N: **So how is it coming along? I'm worried about my characterization of Tom, do you think he was too nice. Well they did say he was charismatic. That's it for now! 


End file.
